my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
This is me (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
Note: 9 volt is singing like a woman The video itself is due on July 20th, good luck! 9 volt was intended to sing lead instead of the cartoon characters, because they provide backing vocals in the song, 9 volt was at outside the grosvenor centre feeling sad when the rain comes while holding an umbrella Song this is me - keala settle and the greatest showman ensemble Clips/Years/Companies: Class of 3000 (Westley side story; @2006 Cartoon Network) Warioware gold (2018; Nintendo) Gravity Falls (Scary-oke; ©2012, 2013, 2014 & 2016 Disney Enterprises, Inc.) Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Happy Birthdays; ©2004 and 2006 Disney Enterprises, Inc.) The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; ©1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003 & 2005 Cartoon Network) My Life as a Teenage Robot (A Robot For All Seasons; ©2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007 & 2009 Viacom International, Inc.) Rugrats (Music; ©1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 & 2004 Viacom International, Inc.) Rocko's Modern Life (Zanzibar; ©1993, 1994 & 1996 Viacom International, Inc.) The Simpsons (Marge vs. the Monorail; ©1989 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation.) Warioware Mega party games (@2003; gameboy) The Muppet Show (Loretta Swit; ©1976, 1977, 1978, 1979 & 1981 The Jim Henson Company.) KaBlam! (Hurts So Good!!; ©1996, 1997, 1998 & 2000 Viacom International, Inc.) Bear in the Big Blue House (©1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004 & 2006 Disney Enterprises, Inc./The Jim Henson Company.) Histeria! (Presidential People; @1998-2000 Warner Bros.) Wayside (Wayside Christmas; ©2005, 2006 & 2008 Viacom International, Inc.) Family Guy (Play It Again, Brian; ©1999 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation.) Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V.; ©2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006 & 2008 Cartoon Network) Little Einsteins (Go West, Young Train; ©2005, 2006, 2007 & 2009 Disney Enterprises, Inc.) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Keeper of the Reaper; @2003-2008 Cartoon Network) ChalkZone (@2002-2008 Nickelodeon) Sesame Street (The Street We Live On; @1969- @2016- PBS/HBO) Warioware mega microgames (2003; 2003, Nintendo) Grojband (A-capella-lips Now; ©2013 and 2015 Teletoon) The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (Commercial Breaks; ©2005, 2006 & 2008 Disney Enterprises, Inc.) Chowder (Sing Beans; ©2007, 2008 & 2010 Cartoon Network) Camp Lazlo (There's No Place Like Gnome; ©2005, 2006 & 2008 Cartoon Network) PB&J Otter (Goodbye Lake Hoohaw; ©1998 and 2000 Disney Enterprises, Inc.) Odd Squad (A Case of the Sing Alongs; ©2014 Public Broadcasting Service.) Total drama (Walk like an Egyptian part 1; ©2007) Arthur (Arthur vs. the Piano; ©1996 Public Broadcasting Service.) Script (starts with 9 volt outside while raining, people are walking) 9 volt: (spoken) hello? Where are you going? (Then 9 volt sees the bowling center, spongebob theme plays on tvs) Captain: Singing Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Children: Singing SpongeBob SquarePants! 9 volt: (spoken) spongebob Squarepants? Did I do the role of him? Captain: Singing Absorbent and yellow and porus is he! Children: Singing SpongeBob SquarePants! Captain: Singing If nautical nonsense be something you wish. 9 volt: (spoken) can I have money? woman: what you need to do is get a job, just like spongebob did 9 volt: (spoken) do I have to get a job like spongebob? woman: yes 9 volt: unreal estate is cool, 3 houses parodied the theme song, the who lives in a banana, hot pepper and chicken Parmesan hero under the sea was very funny with dream spongebob in it. Old man Patrick is very funny, and sang the theme Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, you're 15 minutes late! SpongeBob: Sorry, Mr. Krabs, I was out all night looking for Gary. You see, he ran away, and well- 9 volt: I like the spongebob’s place episode, when, you know, squidward sang the I hate people song, making a song about how he hates his job, spongebob, Mr. Krabs and the bikini bottomites (9 volt sees Kim and kam playing the piano scene from westley side story, 9 volt started singing) 9 volt: I am not a stranger to the dark Hide away, they say 'Cause we don't want your broken parts I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars Run away, they say No one'll love you as you are But I won't let them break me down to dust I know that there's a place for us For we are glorious (people look shock as 9 volt gets up) 9 volt: When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me Look out 'cause here I come And I'm marching on to the beat I drum I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me (dipper, Mabel, grunkle Stan, brandy, mr whiskers, the kid chorus the powerpuff girls, and the staplers from kablam hurts so good appears as lots of people feel happy) Gravity falls characters (scary oke): Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Brandy and mr whiskers characters (happy birthdays): Oh-oh-oh-oh Rugrats characters: (music): Oh-oh-oh-oh Powderpuff girls characters (see me, feel me, gnomey): Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh (xj9, Brad carbunkle, dr Nora wakeman, the muppets, rocko, heffer, filburt, And ed And Bev bighead appears) 9 volt: Another round of bullets hits my skin Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in We are bursting through the barricades and Reaching for the sun (my life as a teenage robot characters (a robot for all seasons): we are warriors) Yeah, that's what we've become (rocko’s modern life characters (Zanzibar): yeah, that's what we've become) 9 volt and the muppet show characters (Loretta swit): won't let them break me down to dust I know that there's a place for us 9 volt: (changes to a gelato worker outfit) For we are glorious 9 volt and the kablam characters (hurts so good!!): When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me (scene changes to a shopping centre, Sesame Street characters, along with peter, Lois and Brian griffin, Henry, June, mr foot, Hector, bear in the big blue house characters, snap, Rudy, Penny, suite life of zack and Cody characters, Sector v, little einsteins, the grojband, camp lazlo characters, chowder, team Victory, amazon and Chris is really really really really hot, PB&J otter characters, odd squad characters, and many more are there) 9 volt and kablam characters (hurts so good!!): (with the Sesame Street characters (the street we live on), Rudy, Penny And snap: Look out 'cause here I come And I'm marching on to the beat I drum I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me Bear in the big blue house characters: Oh-oh-oh-oh Wayside characters (wayside Christmas): Oh-oh-oh-oh Family guy characters (play it again, Brian): Oh-oh-oh-oh Codename: Kids next door (operation C.A.B.L.E. T.V): Oh-oh-oh-oh Little Einsteins characters (go west, young train): Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, My gym partner’s a monkey characters (animal school musical): oh-oh-oh, oh, oh Odd squad characters (a case of the sing alongs): This is me 9 volt: and I know that I deserve your love (Histeria characters (Presidential people): Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of (Grojband characters (A-Capella-lips now): Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh) When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out This is brave, this is proof This is who I'm meant to be, this is me Suite life of zack and Cody characters (commercial breaks): Look out 'cause here I come (9 volt: look out 'cause here I come) Camp lazlo characters (there’s No place like gnome): And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (9 volt: marching on, marching, marching on) Chowder characters (sing beans): I'm not scared to be seen total drama characters (walk like an Egyptian part 1 and 2): i make no apologies this is me PB&J otter characters (goodbye Lake Hoohaw): When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out 9 volt: I'm gonna send a flood Gonna drown them out Oh This is me (clapping scene from Arthur vs the piano along with people clapping) Category:Songs